powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Renaissance
Power Rangers Renaissance (often abbreviated as "PRR" and simply "Renaissance") is a Power Ranger season created by Luscious Crinkles. As the title insinuates, the series is set in the Renaissance period where advancement and development had just begun. The Power Rangers was apparently the first key to accessing the world's brilliant future. Synopsis The story primarily centers around a conflict which arises when an army of Parthannax warriors devastate the once-peaceful kingdom of Isolde. While its ruler managed to form a resistance, he reluctantly allowed his least trusted crew of knights to seek help from other kingdoms only to found them in a state of near destruction. Venturing through the ruins of fallen cities, there the knights recovered remnants of the aliens' mighty warriors that these foreign invaders refer to as Morphers. At this point, the Renaissance was born and the first fight for humanity's survival began. Characters Rangers Allies Isolde Kingdom *King Cassius III *Queen Titania *Marquis Hadrian Enemies The Parthannax *Emeraldblood **Maelyss of the Morning Star **Enobaria the Lion-hearted *The Accursed Trump Cards **Withertooth **Caeronvar **Ysellian **Nullinthas **Zantoria **Gragoloon **Vusatunell *Bowriders - grotesque creatures with skills of a bow-wielding marksman. They take on the appearance of a cloaked shadow, only having glowing rubies at the center. Bowriders don a long, tattered cloak and wield different types of bows (e.g. crossbow, longbow, short-bow, etc.) *Fallenhooves (sing. Fallenhoof) - armored creatures that excel in melee assaults. Similar to the Bowriders, they wear tattered cloaks and have radiant sapphires at the core. In fights, they bring spears and maces to wield, coupling with their mastered arm-to-arm combat. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Morphing Musket - small and uniquely-designed muskets formerly possessed by a fallen group of mighty Parthannax fighters. They are coupled with Power Bullets in order to be used as a morpher. *Power Bullets - round bullet-like capsules that contain various objects shrunk at a molecular level. They need to be fired from the Morphing Musket in order to crack open and enable use of their contents. These devices usually contain the Rangers' suits and other sidearms. Power Bullets are invulnerable to damage, except in extreme cases, and not for one-time use; any object conjured from these "bullets" shall return to them according to the user's will. Sidearms *Arquebus - quite a stronger type of the Morphing Musket, though it cannot be used to morph. This type of weapon is for long-range firing only, and infinitely contains bullets of unknown material; they can create gigantic holes in walls in just two shots. *Firing Cannon - a large weapon used by the Rangers as a last resort, or for a "grand finale". To ease its transportation from place to place, it is contained in a Power Bullet to be conjured from. In order to use the cannon, five Power Bullets must be loaded into the weapon and only needs voice recognition from the Rangers to launch its destructive bullets. Transportation *Chariots - intricately designed carriages driven by the users' commandments. Like other arsenals, these can be summoned with respective Power Bullets. They are also color-coded to match the Rangers who own each of them, and has a small platform from where the Arquebuses can be fired while aboard. Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord,  2-pilot zord *Renaissance Reborn Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Slayers Reborn Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ***Red Salamander ◆ ***Pearl Wyvern ◆ ***Blue Dragon ◆ ***Sunlight Drake ◆ ***Midnight Lizard ◆ **Rulers Reborn Megazord ◆◆◆ ***Crystal Crane  ***Golden Tiger ◆ ***Silver Lioness ◆ Episodes *'Opaque Playmates, Part 1' *'Opaque Playmates, Part 2' *'The Kindred's Abode' *'Novel Customs' *'The Pridehunter' More to be added... Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Renaissance Category:Luscious Crinkles